Insert Creative Title Here
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Edward's family died in a car crash 2 years ago. He now lives with his Aunt, Uncle and bitchy cousin Winry in Beverly Hills. He meets Roy, a distressed waiter in a diner, and falls for him. Yaoi, RoyEd, Slash, lemon later, Self Inflicted pain. On Hiatus


**Lexi: Heyy peoples! Ummm this is my newest story :) Well, its not actually mine. Its my sister's... but I put in just as much work as her. She wrote the original story, but I edited it ALOT. This was a hetro pairing story of two random people... but that is boring so I changed it to who I wanted it to be. Therefore there was a shit load of edited and changing of the story.**

**She has the first few chapters already written up so I will just have to type them all up ^_^ Oh yes, she is still writing it too sooooo don't yell at me for not updating constantly!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! There might be an eventual lemon... though that is gonna be hard to change XD And this is a yaoi story (boyxboy)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Jack's Diner_

Two years, it's been. Two years ago from today, on November 2, 2007 his parents both died. He had finally begun to forget the pain...

He was sitting in the backseat with Alphonse asking his mother if he could got to a concert with his friend Russel that weekend. "No hunny, we'll be out of town... I don't want you going anywhere when we aren't home."

"But mom!-"

"No buts! That is the end of the discuss-"

"Mom!" he screamed as a teenager who was on a cellphone rammed into their Volvo.

Ever since that day he never forgave himself... every night he punished himself to remind him that this was his fault.

He now lives with his Aunt Izumi and Uncle Sig. They were his mother's sister and brother-in-law. Izumi and Sig were very good to him but he never fit in at their house. That, and they worried too much. All Edward wanted was to be left alone so he could feel miserable like he deserved to because it was his fault that his parents and brother were dead.

"Eddie!" Izumi called, "Me and Sig are going out to dinner. Feel free to help yourself to anything here or you can go out to eat. There's a twenty on the table!"

"Okay, Izumi, thanks," he faked his happiness so much it hurt.

"Bye sweetie. We should be back by ten," and with those last words, Izumi and Sig shut the door behind them and left. Edward watched the red convertible leave the driveway and drive farther than he could see before he let himself give in.

Suddenly his loneliness caught up with him. Up until now, Edward had been homeschooled by a tutor Izumi hired. However, in one week, Edward would be forced back into the chaos of high school; Izumi thought it would be best. As if that were not bad enough, this was Ed's junior year at Beverly Hills as the new kid. But, the worst was because Edward dressed the extreme opposite of everyone else in the 90210.

He hated acknowledging this, but it didn't matter. His style of clothing was more dark and depressing. Wearing a band-T and skinny jeans was just fine with him. He paid no attention to those who called him "emo." That just showed how little they knew. Emo is a genre of music, which did actually inspire his fashion sense. The music fit his mood perfectly.

The way people dressed here was more preppy and happy. Just the thought of dressing like that made him sick. Therefore, he refused to conform to this fad. He liked the way he stood out from it.

All of these things appeased Edward but he always felt something missing. I mean sure, Edward got moments of happiness when someone bought his a new red coat or a pair of Converse hightops, but he was never really happy. And, he knew exactly why; guilt. It was eating away at him until he would be nothing but a piece of dust amongst dustclouds in an antique mall.

A wave of sorrow slapped Edward across his face and he fell to the ground. Small diamonds of hope fell to the deep red carpet of his room. And he let them fall, he didn't want to even feel happy again. Edward managed his way to a letter opener sitting at his desk.

Without even taking a breath he gripped the icy dagger that is his guilt and let the blade sink into his skin. The blade with its razor sharp bite sunk itself deeply within his lightly pink scarred wrist. "This is what you did to Mom, Dad, and Alphonse!" he sobbed, letting the guilt cut his skin. More hope fell from his golden eyes. He wanted to pick up the hope but his blade wouldn't allow it.

He stayed there for awhile letting his blood run down his wrist ever so slowly like a lazy cloud in the sky. Slowly moving, down his wrists, onto the floor, blending with the carpet. After an hour of that, it was six O'clock and he was getting hungry. He'd never taken the money Izumi left for him, always preferring to stay home, but today he had a change of mind.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His blonde hair was very soft and fell down past his shoulders. His eyes were a golden colour so light they looked like liquid sunshine. Those eyes weren't Edward's though. No, they belonged to his father. In fact, it was one of the reasons his mother fell in love with his father.

He continued to stare at his father's eyes until tears began to form, but he shook them off with the thought that he had already punished himself today. His skin was an absolute beauty in the mirror. He wasn't fair skinned, nor was he very tan. No, Edward had a honey hue to his skin. The black t-shirt looked great against against his skin. He smiled approval at himself to be seen in public. It wasn't his worst, but it certainly wasn't his best.

Content with himself, he went and grabbed his motorcycle jacket from his closet, snatched some mints from his bedside drawer and exited his room. He made his way down the spiral staircase at the end of the hallway. When he reached the kitchen, he picked up the twenty dollar bill from the granite counter island and made his way to the mudroom.

Edward slipped on his black converse shoes and opened the door to the garage. He then went to his black Porsche and unlocked the car. Edward slid into the dark leather seat, turned on his car and the radio and pressed the button to open the garage door.

He slowly backed out of the driveway, debating whether or not to go out, but his mind was made up. He only had a week to live freely anyways, so he might as well take advantage of it.

Not really sure where he was going, he headed to a small diner just outside the city. He glanced up, "Jack's Diner," it read. It sounded like a nice diner so he decided to go inside. Only upon seconds of entering was he greeted by glares of happy families, business representatives, and a warm smile from the waitress.

"Welcome to Jack's Diner, where you get a smile with your eggs!" she was way too overly perky. So were her boobs. Probably fake like his cousin Winry's. Her bleach blonde hair and face tan made her look like a beach Malibu Barbie.

"Hey can I get a table for one?" he pulled off the best fake smile he could manage. It almost hurt his teeth.

"Sure, follow me!" Little Miss Perky announced.

She lead Edward to a small table in the corner. The black leather seats looked really nice next to the oak table. Edward immediately slid in and took off his jacket.

"The waiter will be right with you," and with that, Perky left Edward to a red menu. He browsed the options for a while until a warm voice greeted him.

"Hey, can I take your order?"

Edward kept his eyes on his menu, "Ummm yeah. Can I start with a black coffee."

"Sure," he smiled as he looked from the menu to see his way too gorgeous waiter. They stared at each other quite awkwardly for the longest moment. Well, it probably wasn't that long, but it felt like eternities before he quickly snapped out of his trance and said he would be back with the coffee shortly.

"Wow," he barely whispered to himself when he was gone. Edward couldn't believe himself. He wanted to smack himself. He'd never gawked at anyone like that before. Edward wasn't quite sure what had caused him to do it, but the guy's pure beauty.

The way his ebony hair complimented his beautifully fair, clear, skin. And those eyes- they were midnight black. The color of the sky in the middle of the night. Oh, and don't even get started with his body. He was a nice build. Not too overly gross buff, but that hot medium build that is nothing but hard muscle.

"Here's your coffee- Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"Ahmhm- it's alright," Edward said, coffee doused. The waiter then proceeded to use the red napkin from his apron to dab at his shirt. His touch sent butterflies in his stomach and gave him chills all down his back, causing him to shiver instantly.

Then, in that exact moment, the golden and cobalt eyes shined across from each another. They just stared again for another long silence, gawking. Then the boy leaned closer to Edward.

"Roy?!" Winry asked in pure disbelief. Edward sat there, shocked. How could that hot guy, known as Roy, know Edward's evil cousin Winry???

"I didn't know you worked, and of all places, at this place on the wait staff?" Winry's snobby voice seared.

Roy looked up, disbelieving.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he stumbled over his words, "I decided to get a job for fun..." his words trailed off as he tried to nonchalantly remove his hand from Ed's chest and the coffee stain and stand up straight. Edward shrunk behind the wall of his booth to avoid confrontation of his cousin. It was too late.

Winry ran over to Roy, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him straight on the lips. No! Edward wanted to scream. Winry couldn't be dating a guy like Roy! And he had just practically kissed Edward!

"Hey, how about you and I leave this dump and go over to my house? My mom and dad are out. And my stupid, dorky cousin will probably be hiding in his room... he won't even notice."

"Nah, sorry, I have to finish my shift and I can't really talk. You need to leave," he pulled away from her grip.

"Oh come on, you always have an excuse!"

She pulled closer to him and lowered her voice, "We've been dating for two months and you haven't done anything but kiss me... I'm beginning to think you don't want me... You know what I said would happen if you break up with me. Just because we are dating doesn't mean I won't tell if you don't love me!"

You could see the shame and sorrow hit him in the face like a brick wall.

"I'm sorry... do you want me to pick you up after my shift?" he clenched his teeth and fought back tears. Edward could tell he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

"That sounds great hunny! I'll be at my house. See you later," she said before she disgustingly ate his face off.

By now Edward was outraged. Although he knew he really had no good reason to be.

As soon as she left, Roy proceeded to let a few tears fall before realizing what had just happened. He quickly ran back to Ed's booth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, please don't complain about my terrible service!" he pleaded for his already given forgiveness.

"No, really, it's fine. I'm sorry," Edward apologized for whatever hold his cousin had over this beautifully kind boy who obviously was too good for Winry.

"You're sorry? For what?" he looked at him confusedly.

"For my cousin, I have no idea what she has over your head, but I know it's probably way too unfair."

Roy stared shocked like a little kid that was just told Santa wasn't real and it was actually his parents that had been eating the cookies and not buying the presents you asked Santa for.

"Wait, **you're** Edward?!" he asked in pure disbelief.

"Yeah, are you surprised that I don't have three heads or breath fire?" Edward laughed at his priceless expression, knowing his cousin's description was probably a scary freak from the Adam's Family.

"No, you're just a lot more... beautiful than I thought you would be," he plainly, honestly stated.

"You think I'm beautiful?" the tears began to well up in his eyes. Then, the most painful look struck his face.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?" he wrapped Edward into his arms, as he sat down next to him.

"No, it's just that nobody has told me I was beautiful since my mom-" the tears wouldn't stop had Edward actually tried to stop them.

Roy just pulled him closer and whispered, "It's okay's" and, "shhh's."

"Here," he said helping Ed out of the booth, "let's go to my place," he smiled reassuringly.

"Won't you lose your job?" Edward questioned, hating causing people problems.

"Well I won't make anymore money tonight so probably, but don't-" Ed cut him off by handing him a fifty dollar bill he had on him.

"Oh, thanks, but I didn't even get your coffee-"

"It's okay, take it. You deserve it," Edward smiled.

"Well let's go then so we can talk."

Edward grabbed the hand Roy offered and they left the small diner and headed towards Roy's car.

* * *

**Lexi: You people will never know how hard that was to edit and change. I'm pretty sure I did more work than my sister... Cross-dressing Edward would have been odd... if I put 'she' anywhere, I apologize. All the 'she's' and 'her's' were getting on my nerves after a while. Truth be told, this story is nothing like the original.**

**Honestly though, who would you rather read about? Cassandra and Jasper, or Edward and Roy? XD so much more fun!**

**This took me hours and hours to type up! So I want reviews people! How about at least 5 before I get the next one up? My fingers hurt from typing and my head hurts from thinking.**

**Goodbye peoplesssss!**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
